As for a mobile telephone, the user holds the mobile telephone with one hand and enters characters by operating character entry buttons with the other hand (refer to, for example, PTL 1). Moreover, as for a smartphone having a touch panel function, the user holds the smartphone with one hand and enters characters by touching keys on a touch on panel with the other hand.